


I Love You Too.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: After Dana leaves the team, Jubal wants her to see the positive side of things.Spoilers for episode 1x22.





	I Love You Too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before actually seeing the last episode! Once again, I cannot tag to save my life, and a massive thank you to Doranwen for reading this over for me.

As strong as Dana was, he knew she was hurting. She loved her job, she loved the team, and even though she knew what she was doing, Jubal also knew her well enough to know that deep down, she was broken.

‘More time with Ellie, I guess,’ was the text Jubal got when he asked Dana what she was going to do. Of course, he couldn’t argue with that. 

Knocking on the door, he was greeted by Ellie, the 17-year-old that he affectionately called Dana’s Mini-Me.  “Is your mum home, El?”

The teen nodded. “She’s been kinda quiet—maybe you can get her to talk?”

“I’ll try my best,” Jubal said as he stepped past the girl and into the house.

He’d seen the vulnerable side of Dana before, and although it was the strong and powerful side of the woman he had fallen in love with, he also didn’t mind the softer side of her.

Walking through the kitchen, he saw the woman in question. She held a mug in her hand as she leaned against the counter top, staring into space. 

“Hey,” Jubal said quietly.

“Hey,” was the quiet reply he got.

“These,” he said, lifting up the bouquet of flowers, “are for you.”

Dana still didn’t move, but there was a hint of a smile on her face. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

Jubal placed the flowers down before glancing to his left to see if Ellie was still standing there. “Can you give me and your mum a moment, El?” he asked, again using the nickname he’d given her many months ago.

Ellie nodded, smiling at her mum before wandering off upstairs.

“Jubal, I really appreciate you coming over, but I’m not in the mood to socialise right now.”

Jubal nodded. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Home was where Dana would take off her mask and let herself feel her emotions, a place where she wasn’t the boss and she didn’t have anything to prove. “You don’t have to talk to me. I just wanted to check in, make sure you were okay.” It was the truth - that was all he wanted to do.

Dana didn’t speak, and Jubal realised that maybe it wasn’t that she wasn’t in the mood to talk: maybe it was that she couldn’t find the words. “Why don’t we go and sit down? Go and stare at a wall—doesn’t have to be an interesting wall, just a wall.” He tried to joke. Deep down, though, he just wanted to be close to her. 

Moments passed and Dana still didn’t move; she didn’t even look up.

Jubal shrugged off his coat, putting it over one of the chairs at the kitchen table before moving to stand in front of her. He reached out to take the mug she was holding, putting it on the counter top. He placed his hands on her arms, knowing this moment would be different from the hug they’d shared in the office. 

“This doesn’t change things between us,” Jubal whispered. 

It was the truth. It didn’t change things between them. Special agent in charge or not, he still loved her and wanted to be with her. That hadn’t changed; he doubted it ever would.

“I don’t know how far up the food chain you would get dating a disgraced FBI agent,” Dana said, her voice only just above a whisper.

“Good thing I don’t plan on moving any higher up the food chain then.” Jubal couldn’t help but smile at the term ‘dating.’ At least he knew that didn’t play a big part in her low mood. “You did what you had to do,” he began, squeezing her arms a little. “I appreciate that, and so does everyone else on the team.”

Dana gave a weak smile, but shook her head. “The director didn’t see it that way.”

“No.’” Jubal couldn’t argue with that. “Come on,” he went on to say, “let’s go stare at a wall.”

It took Dana a moment, but she began to move, letting Jubal guide her to her living room. Once sitting down, she instinctively rested her head on Jubal’s shoulder, smiling a little more when he wrapped an arm around her.

“It’ll all work out. Maybe not in the next few weeks, but it will.” 

Dana smiled at how hard Jubal was trying to make it better. She didn’t know how awkward it would sound to tell him that his presence was making it better. “I have you and Ellie. I wouldn’t have you if I didn’t take the job, and Ellie wouldn’t be on track to get into NYU had we not moved here.” 

“And,” Jubal kissed her head, “that’s not going to change. I’m not going anywhere just because we don’t work together, and Ellie’s academic prospects aren’t going to change.” 

Dana looked at him. “Is that because you actually like my company, or because you still want my expert opinion on cases instead of calling Spencer Briggs?”

Jubal laughed a little, thankful for the slight improvement in her mood, before looking straight at her. “Because I love you, and FBI or not, it doesn’t matter; I still love you and want to be in a relationship with you.” He paused for a moment. “Maybe this means we can actually give this a go without worrying about red tape. I know that it comes at a great cost, and I know you’re broken and frustrated because you lost your job, but I want something good to come out of it.”

Dana tried to blink back the tears. “I’m frustrated at myself, but the director called and asked me if I were given this case to do over, would I do it differently? I said no.” 

Jubal simply nodded. Again, it was something he loved about her: despite losing her job, she cared too much about people, the team, the victims… Although Dana was frustrated and upset, he was willing to bet that she was also happy that she did—in her opinion, and in his—the right thing. 

“So, I agree with you: maybe now we can give this a go and not have to worry about red tape,” Dana said.

There was a short pause before Jubal leaned in to kiss her. After the kiss the pair sat in silence; the only sound was the faint hint of music coming from Ellie’s bedroom upstairs. 

“Oh, and by the way, Mr Valentine,” Dana started, snuggling into his chest a little more, “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't completely suck! Let me know if you guys are interesting in reading these two with what happened in the last episode, and if you have any ideas!


End file.
